The University of New Mexico Hospital (UNM) is the designated center for the New Mexico Perinatal Regionalization Program and, as such, is the referral resource for high risk pregnant women and critically ill or premature infants throughout New Mexico. The program has state-of-the-art inpatient facilities, an active organized transport system and a large inborn NICU population (530 infants/yr). The perinatal service is staffed by 6 neonatologists and 3 perinatologists. The UNM NICU is a 37 bed facility with approximately 688 admissions/yr. The average daily census is 33 infants and the number of infants on assisted ventilation averages 15/day. The unique ethnic distribution of NICU infants is 48% Hispanic, 37% Anglo, 12% Native American, 2% Black and 1% other. The GCRC Newborn Scatter Bed Program has been an integral part of the neonatal program for 15 years. Presently there are 14 active clinical research protocols involving a wide spectrum of pediatric subspecialists as investigators. A total of 18 original journal articles, 32 abstracts and 5 book chapters or review articles have been published as a result of GCRC-sponsored clinical research since 1990. A comprehensive neonatal database program staffed by 3 FTE data personnel has existed since 1985. In addition to generating clinical reports, the program is capable of tracking infants from discharge through 2 years of age. The Developmental Care Program is staffed by 12 multidisciplinary professionals who conduct medical/developmental research and longitudinal neurodevelopmental assessment of study infant cohorts, in addition to staffing follow-up clinics for high risk infants. In 1994, 494 infants were evaluated in Special Baby Clinics. UNM's participation in the present Neonatal Network belies its small size. Although only 4% of the infants in the<1500 grams birthweight data base were born at UNM, 20% of enrolled infants in the nitric oxide trial, 11% of infants in the pulmonary hypertension study, 10% of enrolled infants in the dexamethasone trial and 5% of enrolled women in the phenobarbital trial were from UNM. In addition, UNM has one of the highest compliance rates for the Iongitudinal neurodevelopmental outcome study of infants <1000 grams birthweight. In summary, UNM has evidenced a long-standing commitment to patient care, clinical research and longitudinal follow-up. These attributes make the program an ideal candidate for continued participation in the Neonatal Network.